Devil's Trap
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Sam has been cursed, and it is up to Dean and Castiel to raise him from his comatose state. Castiel reflects upon his time with the Winchesters, and the changes he has found within himself. Destiel, universe alteration, bits of fluff


Sam has been cursed, and it is up to Dean and Castiel to raise him from his comatose state. Castiel reflects upon his time with the Winchesters, and the changes he has found within himself. Destiel, universe alteration, bits of fluff~

Settling down to ponder about their current case as Dean snored away in the other room, Castiel observed the empty couch where he had so recently observed Sam typing away on.

It was so strange to think of how truly fragile a human's life could be.

Those he had surmounted such pertinent bonds with were so easily breakable.

He had spent countless millennia soaring and fighting in time with his brothers in arms, but never had he felt he started living until just these last few years.

And if those he had spent his entire life time with, those who had taught him everything he knew were gone...

Just gone.

As powerful as they stood, relentless and undaunting for the better part of Castiel's life; they all still were whisked away behind the veil.

Where did angels even go after they died? Did they get a heaven or hell like humans? It was...best not to ponder these kinds of thoughts, but sitting alone for hours on end allowed these thoughts to consume him.

Although, even with his faltering faith, Castiel did the only thing that cleared his mind.

And that was to pray.

He prayed for clarity, any kind of solidity in this haze of confusion. Knowing fully well he wasn't going to get an answer, the burdened man would shift his thoughts to the Winchesters after fleshing out the more negative thoughts that consumed him.

An abomination, their number one threat. Lucifer's vessel and the man who started the apocalypse. All this and more laid out the sins of Sam Winchester, one who before meeting, Castiel couldn't help but fear.

Meeting him with Uriel for the first time, he felt a wave of confusion.

As well as he knew looks were deceiving, just by feeling the presence of the young boys suffering soul did he know that there was so much more to him than being "a monster".

And as Castiel himself fell from grace, he found himself sharing more and more parallels with the young boy.

Both were trying to do the right thing. To do what was just. So much unlike Dean, who for some God-given reason, always seemed to have his priorities set in stone.

Right.

A time ago, he found himself speaking idly with Sam as they worked a case together, which led him to being exposed further to the younger's admiration of his older brother. It wasn't that he wanted to "be like Dean"; just that he respected him to do what was right.

Yet, the boy himself was something more than Castiel could have previously seen.

He was...good, for lack of a better word.

He tried.

The poor child had even gone to Castiel to comfort him about his time as "God".

"With all those angry souls, and leviathans of all things inside you, of course you weren't in your right state of mind!" He reasoned logically.

And if Castiel were a lesser man, he would take this and hide his shame as well as he could.

But he knew that he was inside that shell. He knew he should have known better, but kept on going with his ludicrous plan to be the ultimate good.

Sam Winchester was not at all what he had expected to find in the vessel of Lucifer.

He and his brother had taught him more about himself and the world around him than any angel ever had. Not Uriel or Anna, not any one of his many now passed brothers and sisters.

Perhaps this perception of being terribly weak and working towards something better was why his father favored these creatures? Though the torment he witnessed throughout the world didn't seem like much of a gift,

Yet there was always a choice few working hard to be better despite it all.

Dean for instance was a prime example of that. Or...maybe Dean was like him in that he was looking for penance?

For the tortures he committed in hell, his father's disappointment, or maybe as of recently, losing Sam.

Their last case had left Sam in an unstable state, and as much as he tried to free his friend from his internal trifle, Castiel found himself feeling more useless than ever.

Dean had reasoned weakly that, "At least Sammy's still in one piece. He'll bounce back, but for now we have to deal with these demonic bitches. You're with me, right Cas?"

"Of course Dean."

Of course he would always fight by the others side. For both of him, his friends-his family now.

Even if he had damaged their relationship to the point that neither trusted him fully, he was ever driven to serve them until his end.

He owed them that much. He...he wanted to do that much for them.

Blinking a few times for good measure, Castiel stood up from his chair and went to check on Dean.

Although the other made a clear point he didn't like it when he woke up to find Castiel watching him, Castiel felt he would just check up on him to make sure he was well.

Dean had not slept properly for the last couple of weeks, and usually spent what little hours he did sleep laying in awkward positions beside Sam's comatose hospital bed.

If Dean hadn't passed out over his laptop several hours ago, Castiel found Dean in a drowsy haze clambering over towards the Impala to get to Sam.

As much as he knew he should disapprove of such reckless actions, Castiel couldn't help but feel a swelling sense of admiration for the dedication between the two. It felt similar to the kind of feeling he used to get around Anna when he was much, much younger.

But there was something more to the dedication between the two that attracted Castiel. Something about how these two stayed at each other's sides no matter the bitterness that had him wanting to learn more from them.

Perhaps he would come across a bond similar to this someday? That was doubtful given his past sins, and he was content with what he now had.

It would be foolish to gamble away what little solace he had in this world now for some imaginary chance to have those kinds of bonds. He wasn't really worthy of that kind of love, but knew he would give anything to protect theirs.

As Castiel let his thoughts wander around the complexity of the relationship of the two brothers, he was shaken from his thoughts as Dean let out a disgruntled moan.

"..Sam, Sammy..." he whined under his breath, eyebrows contorting in agony.

"Sam is safe Dean." Castiel couldn't help but offer weakly, placing a single hand over the young man's forehead.

"...Cas..." he sighed heavily, his drowsy hand shifting his way up towards his face to clasp down tightly on Castiel's hand.

"Yes Dean?" He questioned,

"...Sammy..."

"He is safe Dean. He wants you to rest."

"...if you say so, Cas..." And the trust that bloomed from Dean's lips had Castiel flinching back in surprise.

Did Dean...well he was asleep, but nonetheless, his words touched him. That he still had room in his heart to...

"Sleep well, Dean." He nodded to himself, slowly retracting his hand

"No...Sammy...Cas, stay. Cas..." Shooting his arms up to grip Castiel's arm firmly, Dean dug his need to be cut nails deep into the older man's over coat.

"As you wish, Dean." Leaning down carefully to allow the bulky man to shift into a more comfortable position against his lap, Castiel felt uncomfortable with how relaxed his body became within such a close proximity of Dean.

"...Cas..." Dean breathed sleepily, dragging the other down onto the bed for him to squeeze. It was most unlike Dean to allow himself to hold anything close while he slept, but the warm grace that was emitting from Castiel was too much to resist.

Pleased with the now relaxed smile that was now goofily affixiated across Dean's face, Castiel shut his eyes to enjoy the quiet snores that soon followed from Dean.

It wasn't exactly comforting away his nightmares, but Castiel felt he could do this much for his friend.

They did have something of a stressful day to come; Dean could use all the rest he could get.


End file.
